1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional image forming apparatus is provided with a main apparatus body, a photoconductor, an exposure mechanism, a frame, and a regulating mechanism.
The photoconductor is held or retained by the main apparatus body. The photoconductor is configured to carry a toner image, and the photoconductor transfers the toner image to a sheet transported in the main apparatus body.
The exposure mechanism is supported by the main apparatus body so that the exposure mechanism is displaceable to an approach position at which the exposure mechanism approaches the photoconductor and a separation position at which the exposure mechanism is separated from the photoconductor. At the approach position, the exposure mechanism forms, on the photoconductor, a latent image for allowing the photoconductor to carry the toner image.
The frame is provided on the main apparatus body so that the frame is positioned on one end side of the photoconductor in the widthwise direction parallel to the axial center of the photoconductor.
The regulating mechanism is provided on the frame. The regulating mechanism positions the exposure mechanism disposed at the approach position in the positioning direction which is perpendicular to the widthwise direction and which intersects the approaching/separating direction in which the exposure mechanism is displaced between the approach position and the separation position.
The regulating mechanism has, for example, a first contacting member, a first contacting member support portion, a second contacting member, a third contacting member, a third contacting member support portion, and an biasing spring.
The first contacting member is a roller which makes a contact with the exposure mechanism disposed at the approach position, from one end side in the positioning direction. The first contacting member support portion is a portion which is provided on the frame and which rotatably supports the first contacting member. The second contacting member is a portion which is provided on the frame and which makes a contact with the exposure mechanism disposed at the approach position from one end side in the positioning direction. The third contacting member is a roller which makes a contact with the exposure mechanism disposed at the approach position from the other end side in the positioning direction. The third contacting member support portion is an arm which is provided swingably on the frame and which rotatably supports the third contacting member. The biasing spring is provided between the frame and the third contacting member support portion, and the biasing spring biases the third contacting member toward the first contacting member and the second contacting member.
In this image forming apparatus, the regulating mechanism positions the exposure mechanism disposed at the approach position in the positioning direction as follows. That is, the first contacting member and the third contacting member make a contact with the exposure mechanism displaced to the approach position from one end side and the other end side in the positioning direction while being rotated so that the exposure mechanism is guided to the approach position. Further, the biasing spring biases and pushes the exposure mechanism disposed at the approach position with respect to the first contacting member and the second contacting member by the aid of the third contacting member support portion and the third contacting member. Accordingly, the exposure mechanism is positioned in the positioning direction. As a result, the exposure mechanism can form the latent image on the photoconductor without causing any positional deviation.